Mi vida en Domino
by Mei Asakura
Summary: Dai se muda a Domino lo cual produce grandes cambios en su vida, he aqui su historia. (Se me dan mal los sumarios darle una oportunidad y leerlo por favor) Se agradecen Reviews. Capituo 6 UP! NO OLVIDEIS VOTAR PAREJAS!
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino_  
  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes ._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1**  
  
El sol se alzaba brillante y feliz una vez más, la luz del nuevo día se filtraba por la ventana, abierta a causa del calor nocturno, golpeando de lleno su cama; pronto el sonido de la alarma del despertador se sumo al ataque rompiendo definitivamente su sueño. Con delicadeza saco su brazo de debajo de las sabanas, tomo el despertador y lo lanzo por la ventana, una risa malevola se dejo oír una vez el sonido de la alarma fue reemplazado por el del despertador rompiendose al encontrarse con el suelo. Lastima que no pudiese hacer lo mismo con todo lo que le impedia dormir...  
  
"¡Dai, levanta o llegaras tarde tu primer día de escuela!" la voz de su madre llego a sus oidos y Dai maldijo por lo bajo al inventor de la escuela y las madres ultra-responsables. "¡Y espero que hayas apagado la alarma de forma manual y no tirandolo por la ventana como siempre!"  
  
Bueno, en cierto modo había sido una manera 'manual' de hacerlo, había usado la mano para lanzarlo por la ventana ¿no? Aparto las sabanas a base de patadas y se levanto rezongando por lo bajo, ¿cuándo aprenderia su madre? Estudiar malo, dormir bueno. Era simple ¿no? Pero claro habia que estudiar para el futuro... Dai ahogo una risa ácida; 'futuro', como si fuese seguro el hecho que lo tendría, con la de gente que se moria cada día el futuro era lo que menos le importaba. Preferia centrarse en el presente, pero ni eso le dejaban; que sociedad, la mitad de las personas se pasaban la vida pensando en el pasado y en el quizas, y la otra mitad pensando en el futuro. Lo gracioso del caso era que normalmente los que pensaban en el pasado eran mayores y de jovenes habian estado pensando solo en el futuro; la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.  
  
Se dió una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme de su nuevo instituto; si, 'instituto' por mucho que su madre se empeñase en llamarlo 'escuela' y en tratarle como si tuviese apenas 7 años, Dai ya estaba entrados los 16 y en unos meses haría los 17. Hacía apenas unos día que se habian mudado a aquella ciudad, Domino se llamaba, sobra decir la acidez que le producía a Dai el nombrecito, demasiadas bromas faciles para su gusto; a su madre le había faltado tiempo de inscribirle en un instituto y ya odiaba el susodicho lugar aun antes de verlo siquiera. La razón de su odio era muy simple, era la razón por la cual su madre habia elegido ese instituto en particular, al parecer al susodicho centro acudia el tipo más listo del mundo y el más rico de Japón cuando menos. Un CEO de 17 años llamado Seto Kaiba; y dado que el tipo en cuestión era un genio y un ricachón, la madre de Dai supuso con su lógica aplastante que el instituto en cuestión era una maravilla. Lejos de serlo, el lugar era normal y 'standar', de hecho el tal Seto Kaiba ya era asi de listo antes de entrar ahi, pero claro eso su madre no lo sabía porque no se interesaba en lo que Dai; si su madre hubiese prestado algo de atención a los discursos de su retoño habría aprendido muchas cosas sobre Seto Kaiba, su compañía y el Duelo de Monstruos. Para que luego digan que los juegos no dan cultura.  
  
Al menos Dai tenia que admitir que el uniforme del instituto le gustaba, no era nada del otro jueves, pero las reglas del lugar daban más libertad con los complementos y la forma de llevar el uniforme que en su antiguo instituto. Aun rezongando Dai bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina donde regalo dos besos a su hermana pequeña y a su madre, tomo una tostada untada en mermelada y mantequilla que su madre le habia preparado, recogio su cartera de libros y salio de la casa tran ricamente ignorando durante todo el rato la mirada reprobatoria de su madre a costa del uniforme de marras.  
  
En el camino al instituto Dai se entretubo a base de bien, claramente sin gran interes por llegar, odiaba los primeros días de instituto; asi, en plural porque para su gusto había tenido demasiados. El hecho de que su padre trabajase para el ejercito provocaba que Dai y su familia se estubiesen mudando cada dos por tres, y en consecuencia Dai cambiase de instituto, a parte estaba el hecho de que con su mania de meterse en líos siempre le acababan expulsando. Hasta el momento, Dai tenía el record de haber 'aguantado' dos meses en un mismo instituto sin recibir la expulsion, claro que no contaba mucho porque de esos dos meses uno lo paso en cama por culpa de una enfermedad. Como fuera, odiaba los primeros días, todos eran iguales, entraba en la clase, el profesor le miraba asombrado/enfadado/curioso o todo a la vez, le presentaba a la clase que le daba miradas tambien muy variadas (notese el sarcasmo) y se pasaba el resto del día aguantando a un grupo de pelmazos empeñados en enseñarle el instituto y ser sus amigos. Y normalmente acababa el día habiando roto unas cuantas dentaduras despues de lo cual nadie volvia a incordiarle lo cual era de agradecer.  
  
Dai se paro en seco, ahi estaba el instituto, miro su reloj; ¡maldita sea! Solo había tardado 10 minutos en llegar allí, claramente su madre eligio aquella casa por su cercanía con el instituto, asi era practicamente imposible que llegase tarde. Miro a su alrededor en desesperación, necesitaba algo que le distrajese al menos 5 minutos más asi por lo menos llegaría cuando el timbre sonaba; por mucho que Dai quisiese llegar tarde, el quedarse esperando en un banco a que pasase el tiempo iba en contra de su honor de modo que si no encontraba algo que le distrajese tendría que entrar y llegar pronto por primera vez en su vida. Afortunadamente Dios sentía especial aprecio por Dai o eso queria pensar porque desde donde estaba pudo apreciar tres figuras, dos grandes y una más pequeña en el patio del instituto, la pequeña se retorcía y parecía intentar coger algo que una de las figuras grandes sostenía.  
  
Haciendo crujir sus nudillos Dai se relamió la boca. Matones; su desayuno preferido para llenar tiempo. Con paso decidido llego hasta el trío que se habia alejado apartandose de la vista de la gente, asi nadie podría molestarles; cuando Dai llego con ellos pudo apreciar bien a la pequeña fugura, era un chico bastante pequeño para ser estudiante de instituto pero aún asi llevaba el uniforme del lugar. El chico en cuestión tenía el pelo tricolor y en punta, cosa que a Dai le pareció muy original mientras se pasaba una mano por su propio pelo negro, corto y desarreglado, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que Dai se lo cortaba por su cuenta propia ya que si dejaba que le llevasen a una peluqueria acabaria con un peinado ridiculo. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre el objeto que el chico intentaba recuperar, una especie de piramide en miniatura; no pudo apreciarlo más porque uno de los matones la lanzo al aire para pasarsela a su compañero que se preparo para recibir el objeto. Nunca llegó a tenerlo en sus manos, con una naturalidad pasmosa Dai se interpuso en la trayectoria de la piramide la tomó con una mano y sin mirar si quiera estampo su pie derecho en el estomago del que iba a recibir el pase gracias a una patada de espaldas.   
  
El matón cayo al suelo sujetandose el estomago mientras Dai admiraba con cierto interes el objeto en cuestión, lastima que no tuvo mucho tiempo.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces idiota!? ¡No te metas en esto chaval!" exclamo el otro matón intentando golpear a Dai que suspiro con desgana, los matones siempre tan predecibles; le paso el objeto al otro chico y se dispuso a la faena.  
  
Varios minutos despues los matones estaban inconscientes y abandonados en el lugar mientras Dai y el chaval al que había ayudado se dirigían a clase; Dai miró su reloj con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había ganado 10 minutos, no tendria que romper su rutina de llegar tarde.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme, eres muy fuerte;" decía el chico que ahora llevaba su pirámide colgada del cuello; Dai le miro de reojo con algo de desinterés, parecía el tipico chico con el que todo el mundo se metía pero sin embargo se veía muy alegre para sufrir constantes abusos por parte de sus compañeros. "Esos cerdos me engañaron, me dijeron que querian un duelo y me pidieron ver el puzzle; por eso mis amigos no me han podido ayudar."  
  
Ah, o sea que el chaval tenía amigos, eso explicaba su carácter, por mucho que la gente se metiese con él sus amigos eran un apoyo y le ayudaban cuando podían.  
  
"Es tu primer día ¿verdad? No te había visto antes y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que peleas es la unica explicacion posible para que no se te conozca;" exclamó el chico alegremente mientras que Dai puso los ojos en blanco, alla iba el show. "Mi amigo Jounouchi es un gran luchador y todo el mundo le conoce por aqui y saben que no hay que meterse con él; por cierto me llamo Yugi Motou."  
  
Dai se limitó a asentir, primero porque no tenía interés en hacer amigos, para eso estaba su hermana que a estas alturas recibia más cartas de todos los amigos que dejaba atrás que toda la mitad de la gente de aquella ciudad junta; y segundo porque ya estaban frente al aula el profesor le presentaría de inmediato. Yugi entró primero agitando la mano a modo de despedida temporal y Dai respiró hondo mientras el profesor comenzaba a hacer la presentación, entró en el lugar y se sorprendió, el profesor no solo le sonrió si no que no miro para nada su uniforme y tampoco el resto de la clase. Dai deslizó su vista sobre el grupo de estudiantes, en la parte de atrás en una esquina estaba Seto Kaiba tecleando como un loco en su ordenador portatil, no parecía tener intención de prestar atención a las clases cosa que no sorprendió a Dai en absoluto teniendo el cuenta que el chaval tenia un IC de 250 mas o menos seguramente solo estaba ahi para tener el papelito de certificado de estudios. Tambien en la parte de atrás estaba Yugi hablando agitadamente con los chicos de su alrededor y haciendo aspavientos hacia Dai por lo que supuso que les estaba contando su encuentro anterior; se fijo en el grupo, una chica muy mona pero que encajaba demasiado bien en el estereotipo de 'cría pija y pesada como ella sola', dos chicos que encajaban en el perfil de 'matones' cosa que le sorprendió bastante ya que las crias pesadas y los matones no se solían llevar bien, por último habia un chico que no encajaba en ningun perfil, es decir, un chico normal y corriente.  
  
"Bueno, he aqui el nuevo estudiante de nuestro instituto, se llama Dai Ayutaba, hagamosle sentir a gusto con nosotros," dijo el profesor antes otear la clase y de dirigirse a Dai señalando el asiento libre al lado de uno de los amigos de Yugi de cabellera rubia y delante de Seto Kaiba. "Hijo, puedes sentarte delante de Kaiba y al lado de Jounouchi."  
  
Dai se dirigió a su sitio con el asombro plasmado en el rostro, ¿'hijo'? Era consciente de que solo era una forma de hacerle sentir a gusto en el lugar, un apelativo cariñoso que seguramente no se volvería a repetir; pero el uso de ese termino significaba que... Tomo asiento y miro a Jounouchi, el chico rubio de ojos miel que le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar en actitud amistosa, como si fueran colegas de toda la vida; Dai no pudo evitar sonreír con cara de circunstancias, detras de Jounouchi podía ver a Yugi saludandole otra vez con la mano y una amplia sonrisa. El profesor continuó con la clase por lo que tuvieron que dejar los saludos y señales para después.  
  
Alucinante, sencillamente alucinante; era la hora del almuerzo y nadie había saltado sobre su persona como hacian en los otros sitios, los unicos en hacerlo habían sido Yugi y sus amigos aunque a ellos se los perdonaba principalmente porque tampoco fueron muy ortodoxos al hacerlo. Actuaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida cosa que, mal que le pesase, agradaba mucho a Dai sin embargo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos puesto que fueron a por algo de comida, dejando a Dai a solas con el tecleteo maníatico de Kaiba. Dai ni se molesto en volverse a mirar al CEO, sabía que este le ignoraría asi que no valía la pena gastar el esfuerzo; por fin Yugi y sus amigos regresaron y juntaron las mesas para comer todos juntos aun asi Dai se fijo en que faltaba alguien.  
  
"Bakura se ha quedado en el comedor," explicó Anzu alegremente al apreciar que Dai buscaba al albino con la mirada. "Bueno, ¿y de dónde eres?"  
  
Dai fue a contestar pero un brazo alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió.  
  
"¿Qué más da de donde sea? ¡Lo importante es saber donde aprendió a pelear así!" exclamó Honda apretando el brazo alrededor del cuello de Dai que se cuestionaba si podria volver a respirar algun día. "¡Tio, Yugi dice que practicamente tumbaste a uno de esos cerdos de una patada y que ni siquiera tuviste que mirar para acertar!"  
  
"Ojala pudiese haber estado alli para verlo, tio la proxima vez llamame y les daremos la paliza juntos;" dijo Jounouchi antes de añadir. "Honda sueltale que le ahogas macho."  
  
Dai respiro con alivio cuando Honda por fin soltó su presa y sonrió a Jounouchi antes de hablar por fin.  
  
"Será un placer, pero creo que ha habido un malentendido..." no tuvo que seguir, las mandibulas de todos casi llegaron al suelo y los ojos se les salían de las orbitas, y Dai hubiese jurado que el tecleteo frenetico de Kaiba se detubo durante unos segundos señal inequivoca de su sorpresa. "Como mi madre vino a matricularme sin mi al parecer se han formado un malentendido conmigo y como llevo este uniforme pues..."  
  
"Entonces..." empezó Anzu. "Eres..."  
  
"Una chica, si, dilo sin miedo mujer;" terminó Dai riendose nerviosamente, era la primera vez en su vida que le confundían con un chico y resultaba ser una situación bastante embarazosa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Ya esta, hasta aqui el primer capitulo.  
_  
**Dai:** _¿Qué ha sido eso? O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Se llama "capitulo", ¿sabes? Y este es el primero de la historia que voy a hacer._  
  
**Dai:** _Ya se que es un capitulo ¬¬ Pero no me creo que sea tan corto viniendo de ti "reina de las biblias" ¬¬_  
  
**Mei:** _Llamalo influencia de leer tantos fics de este sitio XDDDD_   
  
**Dai:** _¿Y a que viene eso de "soy una chica"?_  
  
**Mei:** _Si te das cuenta he intentado no usar contigo ningun adjetivo femenino ha sido muy duro, me pregunto si lo logré, queria que los lectores tambien creyesen que eras un chico. A fin de cuentas Dai tambien es nombre de chico XD  
_  
**Mei:** _¿Seguiras escribiendo asi?_  
  
**Mei:** _¿Tú estas loca? O.o Una vez y gracias, muy buenas._  
  
**Dai:** _Vale ¿y lo de los nombres?  
_  
**Mei:** _Influencia tambien, además me gustan más -o-  
_  
**Dai:** _Vale... ¿Y de qué va a tratar todo esto?_  
  
**Mei:** _Te lo diré cuando lo piense de momento se que habra algo de romance XD_  
  
**Dai:** _¬¬  
_  
**Mei:** _¡Dejad reviews por favor! ¡Aunque sea para decirme si consegui que durante el primer capitulo creyeseis que Dai es un chico!  
_  
**Dai:** _Oye, ¿y vas a seguir tratandome de chico? O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Solo en el instituto, creo que será divertido mantener tu dicotomia XD_

__  
**Dai:** _¿Mi qué? O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Coge el diccionario anda mona ¬¬  
  
¡Reviews por favor! _


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes .  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 2  
**  
Había muchas maneras de describir esa situación pero la mejor era una palabra: 'embarazosa'; Dai estaba acostumbrada a recibir miradas de asombro o curiosidad por parte de sus compañeros y profesores, pero nunca en su vida había recibido aquellas miradas de... Ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar un calificativo para aquellas miradas, solo para la de Honda que era de completa incredulidad hasta el punto de que Dai estuvo tentada a abrirse la camisa y mostrarle la realidad de primera mano. Durante varios minutos no se oyó nada en la clase salvo el tecleteo de Kaiba, el cual por cierto empezaba a incordar bastante a Dai, ¿es que aquel tipo ni siquiera comía? Finalmente los chicos empezaron a reaccionar, poco a poco comenzaron a emitir sonidos pero fue Yugi el primero en poder articularlos de forma coherente.  
  
"Pero si eres una chica... ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de chico?" Ah, la pregunta del millón de yens; aquella costumbre era la que más problemas solia causar a Dai aunque nunca hasta el grado de que le cambiasen de sexo claro esta.  
  
"Primero, es mucho más comodo para mi; segundo, sinceramente odio el rosa asi que no me pongo el uniforme de chica ni loca; y tercero, ninguna regla del instituto hace referencia a que solo los chicos puedan llevar este uniforme," explicó Dai calmadamente. "Además como ya pudiste ver me meto en bastantes peleas asi que ir con faldas por ahi no me es muy recomendable, cuesta mucho liarse a patadas con una falda."  
  
"Guau;" exclamó Jou aunque ella no supo si era por sorpresa, admiración, por no tener nada más que decir o qué.  
  
"¿Ya estas ladrando cachorro?" una voz fría resono en el lugar y el grupo se volvió para encontrarse con Kaiba que seguía tecleando pero ahora tenía la vista fija en Jounouchi. "¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Hambre? ¿Tienes que ir a dar una paseo?"  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos Dai y los demás fueron testigos de un bonito 'enfrentamiento' verbal entre Kaiba y Jounouchi; enfrentamiento que ganó el CEO por goleada con Jounouchi pidiendo la hora para que no le metiesen más goles. Aún asi a Dai no le dejaba de parecer curioso el asunto, en su opinión, para ser un tipo con un CI superior sus insultos resultaban bastante 'obvios' y poco originales, una lastima de intelecto. El día siguió sin muchas novedades, salvo que cuando regreso de comer en el comedor Bakura parecía algo distinto, al principio a Dai le había dado la impresión de que era un joven tranquilo pero ahora tenía una mirada de psicopata que echaba para atrás. Cuando las clases acabaron el grupo se separó en la salida del instituto, Anzu, Bakura y Honda se fueron a sus casas por otro camino mientras que Yugi, Jou y Dai tomaron el mismo ya que esta ultima quería ver la tienda del abuelo de Yugi.  
  
"¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!" gritó de pronto Yugi haciendo a sus dos amigos saltar en el aire.  
  
"¿Yugi? ¿Qué pasa tío?" preguntó Jou preocupado.  
  
"¡Se nos olvidó decirle al profesor de lo de Dai!" los dos muchachos le miraron sin entender. "¡No les dijimos que eres una chica!"  
  
"Ah, eso;" respondió Dai desencantada, esperaba que fuera algo más importante. "Dejalo estar, será divertido y me ahorrará muchos problemas a cuenta del uniforme."  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
"Claro, anda vamos a la tienda de tu abuelo, tengo la semanada quemandome en el bolsillo;" bromeó ella mientras aceleraba el paso a la par que Jou, Yugi dudó unos instantes antes de seguirles corriendo también.  
  
La tienda de Yugi era un sitio muy agradable, pequeña pero llena hasta los topes de juegos y demás artículos, algunos de ellos eran casi auténticas 'antiguedades'; Dai no tardó en comprar un par de juegos para su hermana, un 'Twister' que siempre había querido tener uno y un paquete de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos.  
  
"¿Entonces también juegas al Duelo de Monstruos?" preguntó Jou excitado. "Yugi y y llevamos en esto bastante tiempo, yo fui el finalista del Reino de los Duelistas y Yugi el campeón."  
  
"Lo sé," respondió Dai mirando concienzudamente las cartas que habían salido en el paquete. "Yo también recibí la santa invitación pero pase de ir, no tenía la baraja como la quería asi que no me valia la pena por bien que manejase aquella baraja provisional."  
  
"¿Baraja provisional?" preguntó Yugi. "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Monstruos femeninos;" respondió Dai dejando con tristeza las cartas del paquete sobre el mostrador, ninguna le servía. "Salvo un número limitado de excepciones, todos los monstruos de mi baraja son femeninos; y a parte tengo las cartas mágicas y de trampa, ya sabes."  
  
Yugi y Jou se quedaron algo a cuadros mirando a Dai, habían oido de barajas de solo monstruos bicho, o de dinosaurios, o de monstruos marinos, ¿pero exclusivamente femeninos? Eso era algo nuevo para ellos, para empezar Jounouchi ni siquiera pensaba que hubiese suficientes monstruos femeninos como para hacer una baraja decente; por su parte Yugi pensaba sobre el tipo de baraja que sería, al no fijarse en el tipo de monstruo seria una baraja fuerte practicamente en cualquier campo de juego, y aunque nunca había visto monstruos femeninos con gran fuerza de ataque (solo con una gran defensa) estaba intrigado por ver un combate con una baraja asi. Mientras los dos muchachos se sumergían en sus pensamientos Dai aprovecho para cambiar algunas cartas del paquete al abuelo de Yugi por otras que le servian mejor, bendito aquel que inventó los trueques y el que decidió que aun actualmente se podía usar el cambio como medio de pago.  
  
"Oye Yugi," dijo ella finalmente tras ver que los chicos no despertarían solos de su sopor. "¿Te hace un duelo?"  
  
Yugi sonrió ampliamente dando asi su respuesta.  
  
Estaban sentados en el salón de la casa de Yugi frente al tablero de Duelo de Monstruos, Dai y el muchacho barajaron sus cartas y las colocaron en posición sacando ambos 5 cartas.  
  
"Como yo soy la retadora deberías empezar tú, ¿no?" preguntó Dai. "Al menos en mi antigua casa se hacia asi."  
  
"Muy bien;" respondió Yugi. "Tenemos 2000 puntos de vida cada uno, pierde el que llegue antes a cero."  
  
"¿2000 puntos? Entonces será un duelo rápido, ¿no prefieres subirlo?" dijo ella asombrada y preocupada porque aquel duelo durase menos de lo deseado.  
  
"No, creo que 2000 puntos esta bien;" Yugi parecía asombrado, seguramente porque su experiencia le decía que un duelo con 2000 puntos era lo suficientemente largo, pero eso era porque aun no conocía la baraja de Dai. El chico sacó dos cartas. "Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en defensa, y esta carta magica boca abajo tambien."  
  
Dai sacó carta y puso cara rara, como de tristeza o hastio, aquel iba a ser un duelo muy corto y a ella no le gustaba aquella idea, coloco la carta que había sacado boca arriba.  
  
"Activo el 'Tornado' que devuelve todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa a las manos de sus dueños;" Yugi recogió la carta que había colocado antes y Dai activo otra carta mágica. "Ahora activo la 'Sociedad Benefica' que me permite sacar otras tres cartas y descartar dos de mi mano."  
  
"Tio, ¿a qué estas jugando?" pregunto Jou extrañado. "¿Que pretendes sacando tantas cartas de golpe?"  
  
"Demostrarle a Yugi que conmigo un duelo a 2000 puntos de vida es demasiado corto a no ser que se tenga la suficiente suerte para que mi primera mano sea totalmente inutil;" respondió Dai mientras colocaba una carta de monstruo boca arriba seguida de tres cartas magicas."Invoco a las 'Elfas Gemelas' (1900/900) en ataque, ahora activo a 'Raigeki' que destruye todos los monstruos del campo de Yugi sin importar su nivel..."  
  
Frunciendo el ceño claramente preocupado Yugi retiró su monstruo, el 'Soldado de Piedra' (1300/2000), al cementerio quedando totalmente expuesto a un ataque directo; los rostros de Yugi y Jou denotaban su sorpresa aunque Jou todavía intento ser optimista.  
  
"¡No te preocupes Yugi, has hecho remontadas con menos puntos de 100!"  
  
"¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a tener tiempo para remontar?" preguntó Dai en un tono de suficiencia y hastio mientras levantaba las otras dos cartas magicas. "Ahora activo el 'Ciber Escudo' y el 'Latigo Electrico' que suben en 500 puntos cada uno el ataque y defensa de mi monstruo dejandole en 2900/1900 puntos. Y como no tienes más monstruos para protegerte ataco directamente tus puntos."  
  
El silencio se hizo en la sala, un silencio pesado y molesto; Jou tenia la boca completamente abierta incapaz de creerse lo que había visto, Yugi tampoco parecía creerselo pero tenia la expresión de estar hablando con alguien, y Dai por su parte estaba hastiada. Desde que había comenzado a construir su baraja perfecta los duelos se habian convertido en algo muy poco emocionante para ella y ahora que su baraja estaba casi completa los duelos rara vez duraban más de dos turnos, sobre todo cuando solo se tenían 2000 puntos de vida.  
  
"¡Pura suerte!" soltó Jou de pronto. "Si no hubieses sacado tantas cartas mágicas en tu primera mano no habria acabado tan rapido."  
  
"Te he dicho que para ganarme hay que tener mucha suerte para que saque una mano completamente inutil lo cual es bastante por no decir practicamente imposible, ¿sabes porqué?" respondió Dai molesta, ella les había advertido lo unico que le faltaba era que le desmareciesen su victoria; Jou nego mientras Yugi prestaba especial atención a las palabras de Dai. "Practicamente menos de la mitad de mi baraja son monstruos, de hecho por norma general solo tengo 14 monstruos en ella, el resto son cartas mágicas y trampa."  
  
"¿Solo 14 monstruos?" exclamó Jou incrédulo y cogió la baraja de Dai para revisarla. "Aqui cuento 15..."  
  
"Claro porque he añadido la carta que le acabo de cambiar al abuelo de Yugi, idiota;" se volvió a Yugi. "Yugi ¿repetimos el duelo? Esta vez con 8000 puntos de vida, ¿vale?"  
  
El muchacho cerró los ojos seriamente y cuando los volvió a abrir algo había cambiado en él; Dai no estaba segura pero 'algo' habia cambiado, ya no parecía el crio inocenton de antes parecía mas seguro, más poderoso. Por alguna razón la mirada de la chica se posó sobre la pirámide que el muchacho llevaba, él la había llamado el 'Puzzle del Milenio' y había algo raro en aquel objeto, ya lo había sentido al cogerlo por primera vez pero ahora parecía más notable aun sin tocarlo.Jou dejo la baraja de la muchacha en la mesa y le dió una palmada en el hombro a Yugi.  
  
"¡Yami! ¡Enseñale a no subestimarte tio! Dai te vas a enterar, Yami es el rey del Duelo de Monstruos;" dijo Jou sonriendo, la muchacha le miró sin entender, ¿por qué llamaba Yami a Yugi? Se fijo nuevamente en el chico que ahora parecía algo incomodo como si las palabras de Jou le avergonzasen o algo, lo cierto es que parecía otra persona ajena a Yugi pero era muy dificil de decir.  
  
"8000 puntos de vida entonces, esta vez no te será tan facil derrotarme;" dijo Yugi tomando sus cartas y barajeandolas, su voz habia cambiado ahora era más grave y Dai comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente si aquel seguía siendo Yugi, ¿sería algún tipo de posesión?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Weee el segundo capitulo :)_  
  
**Dai:** _Espero que este duelo sea mejor que el primero ¬¬_  
  
**Yugi:** _Si me ha hecho parecer un duelista amateur -.-  
_  
**Mei:** _¿Qué dices? Para que te enteres ese duelo es la adaptación de uno que tuve con un chico que usaba tu misma baraja y jugabamos a 2000 puntos de vida también -.-_  
  
**Yugi:** _¿Entonces tu baraja es como la de Dai?  
_  
**Mei:** _Si; el proximo duelo será la adaptación del que tuve contra Yugi en uno de los juegos de Game Boy._  
  
**Yugi:** _¿Y quién gano?  
_  
**Mei:** _A ti te lo voy a decir, me niego a reventar la historia ¬¬_  
  
**Dai:** _Pero vamos a ver, ¿te has pasado ese juego o no?  
_  
**Mei:** _No -.-  
_  
**Dai:** _Entonces es que perdio XDD  
_  
**Mei:** _Eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬_  
  
**Yugi:** _¿Entonces ganará el duelo?  
_  
**Mei:** _Puede que si, puede que no :)  
_  
**Dai:** _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ._ -se lanza contra Mei-  
  
**Yugi:** -a los lectores- _Bueno, pues mientras Dai intenta sacarle información a Mei ¿por qué no vais dejando vosotros reviews? :)_  
  
**Dai:** -deja de perseguir a Mei- _Ya sabemos que esta es una inutil escribiendo, pero queremos una segunda opinión._  
  
**Mei:** _Ciertos dos duelistas se acaban de quedar sin helado para el postre ¬¬  
_  
**Yugi&Dai:** _¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL HELADOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO! ToT  
_  
**Mei:** _Muajajajajajajaja _

_MATA NE!_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes ._  
  
**Mensajes:** _A Gabe Logan -- Gracias por tu review; a la "Dark Magician Girl" le llamo "Hija del Mago Oscuro" porque esa es la traduccion que le dieron aqui en España además lo de "Chica Maga Oscura" por muy fiel que sea al original me suena fatal de modo que no lo uso. Gracias por corregirme con los puntos que le aumentan, ya lo arregle; sobre Anzu, May y Ryou si que aparecerán más pero poco a poco que esto se centra sobre todo en lo que gira sobre Dai y ella no es Dios para poder relacionarse con todos a la vez. Finalmente gracias por el dato de los nombres; me va a venir de perlas para los proximos capítulos; ah, y gracias por el review espero que sigas leyendo ;)_  
  
**Notas:** "blablabla" _habla normal_  
  
/blablabla/ _habla telepatica (generalmente de los Yamis y sus Hikaris) o pensamiento  
_  
(blablabla) _recuerdos o flashbacks_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 3**  
  
Sentados de nuevo en el salón de la casa de Yugi, una vez más, Dai y el muchacho comenzaron el duelo; esta vez comenzó Dai quien se limito a colocar un monstruo boca abajo en defensa; Yugi no se arriesgo a atacar y colocó dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa también boca abajo. Dai miró su mano y la carta que acababa de sacar, tenia de nuevo a la 'Sociedad Benéfica', el 'Alma de Pureza' que le subía los puntos de vida en 2000, el 'Cambio de Idea' que le permitiria usar un monstruo de Yugi por un turno, el monstruo 'Hada de la Fuente' (1600/1100) y el 'Renacer del Monstruo'. Le preocupaban las cartas boca abajo de Yugi convencida de que podrían ser trampas para frenar su embestida, asi que decidió ir a lo seguro.  
  
"Activo el 'Alma de Pureza' que sube mis puntos de vida de 8000 a 10000, y acabo mi turno."  
  
Yugi ignoró el 'Halaaaa' de Jou ante la jugada de Dai y sacó carta, miró la carta boca abajo de su adversario y decidió no arriesgarse, en su mano estaba su querido 'Mago Oscuro' (2500/2100) fuerza suficiente para acabar con cualquier monstruo en defensa siendo que la mayor defensa de los montruos femeninos era solo de 2000 puntos. Colocó otro monstruo boca abajo en defensa preparado para invocar a su 'Mago Oscuro' en el proximo turno. Con un suspiro, Dai saco otra carta y aunque su rostro no cambio se maravillo al descubrir a su última adquisición que parecía deseosa de entrar en batalla, la 'Hija del Mago Oscuro' (2000/1700) eso hacía que la estrategia de Dai cambiase casi por completo; la muchacha activo la 'Sociedad Benefica' y saco tres cartas. Miro de nuevo su mano las cartas anteriores más las 'Espadas de Luz Reveladora' que detendrían a Yugi por tres turnos, el monstruo Arlownay (800/1000) que no le servía de mucho, y el 'Beso Malévolo' que aumentaba la fuerza y defensa de un monstruo femenino en 500 puntos. Descartó el 'Renacer del Monstruo' y a 'Arlownay'; miro nuevamente su carta de las espadas que le ganaría tres turnos pero tuvo otra idea que le ganaría un turno extra.  
  
"Activo el 'Cambio de Idea' con el que controlo a uno de tus monstruos," el elegido resultó ser el 'Guerrero Castor' (1200/1500). "Y le lanzo al ataque contra tu otro monstruo en defensa."  
  
Yugi levantó a su monstruo tapado revelando nuevamente al 'Soldado de Piedra' (1300/2000) con lo que el 'Guerrero Castor' quedaba destruido e iba directo al cementerio; con esto acabo el turno de Dai y Yugi se encontró con que aún no podía invocar a su 'Mago Oscuro'. Sacó otra carta y el 'corazón de las cartas' no le fallo al sacar las 'Espadas de Luz Reveladora' que no dudó en activar, después coloco otro monstruo tapado en defensa. Dai sacó carta y sonrió, nuevamente tenia en su mano el 'Tornado' que activó anulando asi el efecto de las espadas de Yugi y eliminando las dos cartas tapadas que el muchacho tenía; a continuación activo sus propias 'Espadas de Luz Reveladora'e invocó al 'Hada de la Fuente' en ataque y atacó al nuevo monstruo de Yugi el 'Guardian Celta' (1400/1200) destruyendolo. Yugi sacó carta y colocó una carta magica boca abajo acabando asi su turno. Dai sacó carta y acabo su turno tambien; Yugi hizo lo mismo colocando otro monstruo boca abajo pero esta vez Dai no atacó y se limito a sacar carta también. En el último turno de inmobilidad Yugi pudo al fin invocar a su 'Mago Oscuro' pero se sorprendió al ver que Dai parecía satisfecha, el muchacho acabó su turno y con él el efecto de las espadas de Dai. Dai sacó otra carta y miró satisfecha su mano antes de activar el 'Tarro de la Codicia' y sacar otras dos cartas más; perfecto, el 'Mago Oscuro' salió al fin y ella no dudó en invocarlo.  
  
"Creía que todos tus monstruos eran femeninos;" dijo Yugi sorprendido.  
  
"Salvo raras excepciones, Yugi; y el 'Mago Oscuro' es mi segunda carta predilecta asi que negarle un sitio en mi baraja era imposible," respondió ella con una sonrisa confiada acabando su turno.  
  
Yugi no quiso atacar y destruir ambos 'Magos Oscuros' de modo que se limito a colocar una carta trampa boca abajo; Dai sacó carta y mostró con una sonrisa otro 'Tornado'.  
  
"¿Pero cuántas cartas de esas tienes?" exclamó Jou algo histérico, el duelo ya llevaba varios turnos y los puntos de ambos contrincantes seguían intactos, ¿cuánto más podía durar eso?  
  
"Pues del 'Tornado' creo que tengo 4 copias; es una carta demasiado útil para tener solo una," respondió ella entre risas activando la carta; Yugi recogió sus dos cartas tapadas y para su sorpresa, en su siguiente acción Dai sacrificó a su 'Mago Oscuro' enviándolo al cementario e invocando en su lugar a la 'Hija del Mago Oscuro'(2000/1700).  
  
"Serás tonta, la 'Hija del Mago Oscuro' es más debil que él, por mucho que con ese mago que acabas de enviar al cementerio le suba la fuerza eso le deja en empate con el de Yugi;" dijo Jou riendo ante la supuesta estupidez de la muchacha; pero Yugi era más inteligente y no sonreía en absoluto.  
  
"Olvidas una cosa Jou; la especialidad de Dai son los monstruos femeninos y como vimos antes dispone de una amplia colección de cartas mágicas para ampliar su fuerza..." Jou dejó de reir y miró a Dai con cara de miedo ante lo que podía hacer; Dai por su parte no dejaba de sonreír, era la primera vez en mucho que podía lucirse al máximo con un contrincante y estaba encantada hasta el punto de que ya casi se había olvidado de ganar.  
  
"Yugi tiene razón Jou; activo tres cartas mágicas, el 'Ciber Escudo', el 'Latigo Eléctrico' y el 'Beso Malévolo'; cada una sube en 500 puntos los atributos de mi 'Hija del Mago Oscuro' lo que la deja en 3500/3200, y si sumamos los 300 puntos por haber un 'Mago Oscuro' en el cementerio tenemos 3800/3500;" explico ella tranquilamente aunque se echo a reir al ver la cara de espanto de Jou y los ojos abiertos sorprendidos y quizás hasta asustados de Yugi. "Ahora, mi 'Hija del Mago Oscuro' ataca al mago de Yugi."  
  
Yugi estaba bastante alterado, de hecho quizás demasiado y Jou y Dai lo notaron; el muchacho tenía una cara de susto asombrosa y parecía que había olvidado como jugar al 'Duelo de Monstruos', también parecía haber olvidado como respirar y no apartaba la mirada de las cartas de Dai colocadas en el campo.  
  
"Yami, tio, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Jou preocupado; Dai se levantó de su sitio y fue junto a Yugi pero en cuanto puso su mano sobre su hombro el chico se volteo mirandola con los ojos abiertos como aterrorizado.  
  
"Yugi que no soy tan fea..." susurró ella apartando la mano.  
  
"Tengo que salir de aqui; tengo que irme," dijo Yugi como fuera de si antes de salir corriendo de la casa dejando a Jou y a Dai tan sorprendidos y asustados como preocupados.  
  
Yami corria por las calles de la ciudad alejandose de su casa y de la tienda de juegos hasta que se detuvo al llegar al parque donde se sento jadeante.  
  
/Yami, ¿qué paso?/ preguntó Yugi preocupado y asustado. /Lo estabamos haciendo muy bien ¿por qué has echado a correr?/  
  
/Tenía que sair de alli/ respondió Yami angustiado. /Esas jugadas... Esa forma de jugar y actuar.../  
  
/¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Dai?/  
  
/La conozco, la he visto antes, esa forma de jugar la vi hace mucho; pero no logro recordar con exactitud donde y cuando/ dijo Yami calmandose. /Estoy seguro de que fue en mi época de faraón pero no se nada más./  
  
/No he visto que Dai tenga ningún artículo del milenio, ni nada que se le parezca; ¿no será casualidad?/ probó el pequeño hikari. /De todos modos eso no explica el que corrieras.../  
  
/Lo se pero es que senti que tenía que hacerlo que no podía enfrentarla; lo siento Yugi/ se disculpo Yami.  
  
/No importa; ¿quieres que tome otra vez el control? Asi podrás pensar en tu habitación mental/ sugirió Yugi.  
  
Por respuesta Yami cerro los ojos y Yugi volvió a su ser; miro a ambos lados pensando qué hacer a continuación.  
  
"Me gustaría seguir con el duelo, pero creo que es mejor hacer caso a Yami quizas sea mejor no enfrentarme aún a Dai..." susurro el pequeño quedandose sentado en el banco mirando al cielo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Me quedó algo cortito pero bueno :)_  
  
**Dai:** _¿Qué narices ha pasado? ¿Con lo emocionante que estaba el duelo lo dejas asi? O.o  
_  
**Yami:** _¿A qué ha venido lo de que no puedo enfrentarme a Dai aún? O.o  
_  
**Dai:**_ ¡Mei! ¿Qué narices estas planeando?_  
  
**Mei:**_ ¿Yo? Nada, nada_. -esconde algo detrás de ella-  
  
**Yugi:**_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es sobre la historia? O.o_  
  
**Dai:** _¿La historia? ¡Damelo!_ -salta sobre Mei que la esquiva-  
  
**Mei:** _Ni loca, además no os enfrentais aún porque eso es como un Yami vs Joey; es mejor reservarlo para el final._  
  
**Yami:** _Vaya una explicacion ¬¬_  
  
**Yugi:** _No es muy buena no ¬¬ Por cierto, ¿cuándo se ambienta la historia? O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Pues en un universo alternativo..._  
  
**Dai:** _Eso ya se ve teniendo en cuenta que yo no existo en la serie original ¬¬_  
  
**Mei:** -le da un capón a Dai- _En un universo alternativo donde Yami sabe que fue faraón pero aún no ha tenido lugar el Battle City._  
  
**Dai:** _O sea que aun no han aparecido Isis, ni Malik ¿no?_  
  
**Mei:** _No :)_  
  
**Yugi:** _Pues es un poco poco original me temo_ -gota de sudor-  
  
**Mei:** _¿Por qué? ¬¬_  
  
**Yami:** _Porque ya hay muchos fanfics sobre Battle City._  
  
**Mei:** _Pues por eso; ¿qué mas da uno más?  
_  
**Dai&Yami&Yugi:** _Poco original ¬¬_  
  
**Mei:** _¡Hey dejad algun review por favor!_  
  
**Dai:** _Siempre pides lo mismo ¿no te cansas?_  
  
**Mei:** _Todo el mundo lo hace ¿por qué yo no?  
_  
**Dai:** _Si todos se tirasen de un puente ¿tu te tirarías?_  
  
**Mei:** _No pero te tiraría a ti XDDDDDDDD_ -huye de Dai que la persigue con un martillo de 1 tonelada-  
  
**Yami&Yugi:** _-.-  
  
SEE YOU!!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes .  
  
_**Mensajes:** _A kalid -- Gracias por el review, si, ya era hora de que alguien le ganase a Yugi que es bueno pero alguna vez tendrá que perder y no solo para poder salvar a sus amigos. Aunque sigo pensando que me pasé, Dai fue aplastante, aunque como ya dije ese duelo fue el mismo que tuve yo con un chico que usaba la baraja de Yugi. Bueno ya tendrá su revancha; y el uniforme femenino de esa escuela habria que quemarlo.  
_  
**Notas:** "blablabla" _habla normal  
_  
/blablabla/ _habla telepatica (generalmente de los Yamis y sus Hikaris) o pensamiento_  
  
(blablabla) _recuerdos o flashbacks_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 4  
**  
Un nuevo día comenzaba; Dai ya estaba practicamente vestida y estaba en la habitación de su hermana ayudandole a esta con el uniforme de su colegio. La hermana de Dai tenía el cabello negro y largo y un rostro extremadamente dulce en claro contraste con el de su hermana mayor; Dai suponía que el hecho de llevar vestidos, tener el pelo largo y cuidado, y no meterse en peleas cada dos por tres eran las mayores razones para explicar porque su hermana era tan adorable y ella no. Pero mientras Dai le hacía una trenza a la niña descubrio un pequeño moraton en la espalda de la niña.  
  
"Toh-chan, ¿cómo te has dado este golpe?"  
  
"Ayer me pelee," replicó la niña con una sonrisa de adoración a su hermana; Dai puso mala cara lo último que queria era que su hermana tomase ejemplo de ella en 'eso'. "Un niño de mi clase me dijo que su hermano era el mejor duelista del mundo y yo le dije que tu le podrías ganar o por lo menos hacerselo pasar muy mal. El dijo que eso era imposible y te llamo amateur y yo le pegue por insultarte."  
  
"Amateur no es un insulto, Toh-chan, es un nivel," explico Dai. "Y no quiero que te pelees con nadie por mi ni por nada; ya te he dicho que aunque lo haga yo esta mal."  
  
"Ya no pelearemos mas," dijo la niña con su sonrisa intacta lo cual hizo que Dai se preguntase si le había estado escuchando. "¡Porque esta tarde iremos a su casa y te enfrentarás a su hermano; asi veremos quién tenía razon!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?!"  
  
"¡Lo habría hecho pero llegaste muy tarde y me mandaste directa a la cama!" grito Toh-chan en contestación haciendo pucheros.  
  
Dai recordó el día anterior, la 'huida' de Yugi la había deprimido enormemente y la chica se paso horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, se metió en un par de peleas, se encontro de nuevo con Honda y Jou que andaban por ahi y al final llego a casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Hora en la que Toh-chan generalmente ya estaba en la cama; la adolescente suspiró y miró a su hermana.  
  
"Bueno, ¿y quién es el chico contra el que jugare?" preguntó ella con interés, con suerte sería alguien bueno que le haría esforzarse al máximo, claro que no era nada seguro, todos los hermanos pequeños iban por ahi asegurando que sus hermanos eran los mejores. Pasion de hermanos, para es estaba.  
  
"Mokuba dijo que se llamaba Seto; Seto Kaiba," respondió Toh-chan ya calmada y volviendo a sonreír.  
  
Habría gritado; le habría gustado hacerlo pero estaba demasiado shockeada para decir nada, la voz de su madre llamandolas llego a sus oídos y Toh-chan se fue corriendo al colegio; tras unos segundos ella también salió de la habitación y de la casa. Su hermana le había concertado un duelo con el campeón del mundo, porque por mucho que Yugi le hubiese vencido Kaiba seguía siendo el campeón del mundo; menuda ilusión, esperaba hacer un buen papel y no decepcionar demasiado a su hermana pero lo que más le preocupaba era su contrincante. Apenas hacía un día que ya estaba alli y Kaiba le ponía de los nervios, siempre con su tecleteo en clase y encima hablando en un tono tan frio y carente de vida; se imaginaba que despues de esa tarde sería el nuevo objeto de las burlas de Kaiba o de su odio. Ninguna de las dos opciones le acababa de gustar; inmersa en sus pensamientos llegó al fin a la clase, llegaba pronto, solo faltaban dos minutos para que sonase el timbre pero no estaba de humor para retrasarse además sería imposible encontrar una pelea despues de lo del día anterior su fama seguramente ya se habría extendido lo suficiente por el lugar.  
  
Al entrar en el aula se quedó a cuadros; estaba completamente vacía exceptuando por la figura de Seto Kaiba que como siempre tecleaba en su portatíl, Dai se preguntó si ese tío llegaba a levantarse de su pupitre alguna vez en la vida. Sin mediar palabra, tampoco es como si Kaiba fuera a contestarle a algo; la chica tomó asiento y se puso a mirar por la ventana a la espera de que llegase la gente, ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo? Ahora que se fijaba no había ni estudiantes llegando al instituto; el tecleteo cesó y la molestia de dicho ruido fue reemplazada por la molestia de sentirs fijamente observada. Sentía los ojos de Kaiba taladrandole la espalda pero no pensaba volverse, en absoluto, que buscase a otro para entretenerse que ella ya tenía bastante teniendo que aguantarle por la tarde. La situación se prolongo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que justo cuando Dai comenzaba a hartarse y a plantearse el voltearse, Kaiba rompió el silencio.  
  
"Asi que tienes una baraja entera de monstruos femeninos," comenzó él haciendo que Dai maldijese a su hermana por ser an bocazas. ¿qué le importaba a él que clase de baraja tenía? "¿Quizás para que la palabra 'femenino' pueda asociarse contigo de algún modo?"  
  
"Si te refieres a mi denotada carencia de 'femeneidad' permiteme decirte que soy muy capaz de ser femenina; cuando se me pone en las narices lo cual ocurre muy pocas veces;" replicó Dai sin voltearse. "Algunos podemos dejar de ser lo que somos y actuar como personas normales; no como tu que estas tan intoxicado por el dinero y el poder que de seguro eres incapaz de ir de un sitio a otro sin que te lleven en limosina. Eso explicaría qué haces aqui tu solo, ¿acaso tu chofer olvidó venir a por ti?"  
  
"Soy un hombre madrugador, y el hecho de que hoy sea la fiesta del instituto no me impide venir aqui, es un lugar excelente para trabajar sin molestas llamadas del despacho."  
  
/Entonces, ¿hoy es fiesta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué soy tan gafe de venir por primera vez justo el día antes a una festividad? Y encima ahora estoy aqui con Kaiba, atrapada porque no pienso decirle que no sabía que era fiesta, lo lleva claro si se quiere reir de mi, no le daré ningna oportunidad./ pensó Dai molesta y nerviosa.  
  
"Ahora... ¿Qué haces tu aqui?" preguntó Kaiba taladrandola con los ojos.  
  
"Rebeldía."  
  
"¿Rebeldía?" repitió él levantando una ceja.  
  
"Si; cuando hay clase tardo en venir o me las salto y cuando no hay clase vengo; es mi forma de rebelarme," contestó ella mientras pensaba, /Menuda estupidez acabas de decir Dai./  
  
"Ya veo; mi hermano me ha dicho que al parecer eres muy buena en el Duelo de Monstruos, tu hermana le habló maravillas de tu juego como que por ejemplo eres capaz de subir un monstruo de 2000 puntos de ataque al doble por lo menos."  
  
"Toh-chan es una charlatana por lo visto; de todos modos solo por subir a tope el poder de mis monstruos no significa que sea buena, ¿no crees?" respondió ella ácida haciendo notas mentales para estrangular a su hermana. "Por ejemplo tu caso sin ir mas lejos, tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y un duelista desconocido te derrota pasmosamente. Eso da que pensar ¿no crees?"  
  
El tecleteo se reinició de inmediato, en otras circunstancias Dai habria esbozado una sonrisa de victoria pero era demasiado lista para creerse que había 'ganado' a Kaiba; de hecho aún sentia la mirada de él taladrandola con más fuerza, ¿por qué no miraba a otro lado? Al cabo de un rato Dai sacó sus cartas para formar una nueva baraja; analizó sus cartas con detenimiento seleccionando los monstruos y cartas mágicas, no esperaba ganar a Seto Kaiba pero si esperaba hacer un buen papel, sería un hueso duro de roer no sería una victoria facil frente a nadie y menos aún cuando su hermana ponía tanta fe en ella.  
  
/Viva la revista de los duelistas, gracias a ella se que las cartas más poderosas de Kaiba son sus 'Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules'... Aunque dudo que el resto de sus cartas sean tampoco cosa de risa, para invocar a sus dragones necesita sacrificar o muchos monstruos de poco nivel o dos de mucho nivel y no creo que Kaiba sea de los de poco nivel/ pensaba la muchacha. /Mejor que llene mi baraja con cartas que me den turnos de tiempo y le anulen ataques; no debo dejarle turnos para que saque sus cartas./  
  
El tecleteo continuo incesante durante las siguientes horas, por fin Kaiba había dejado de taladrarla y ella pudo organizar a gusto su baraja; se preguntó con cuantos puntos de vida jugarían. Al cabo de un par de horas Kaiba dejó de teclear y recogió sus cosas; Dai le miró mientras el CEO se ponía en pie dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó ella con desinterés.  
  
"Tengo cosas que atender en la compañia; vamos a hacer una prueba con un juego de realidad virtual que llevo tiempo desarrollando," replicó el con su frio tono y se dirigió a la puerta, coloco su mano en el pomo y se giró para ver a Dai. "... ¿Quieres venir?"  
  
Ella parpadeó sorprendida, aquel ofrecimiento había sido formulado en otro tono uno... ¿Dudoso? ¡Seto Kaiba nunca dudaba! Ocupada como estaba alucinando se le olvidó contestar a la pregunta lo cual enfureció a Kaiba quien abrió la puerta de malos modos; fue entonces cuando Dai reaccionó y se levantó corriendo detrás de él.  
  
"¡Espera! No tengo nada que hacer, voy contigo;" exclamó mientras le alcanzaba, él no dijo nada solo volvió la cara y siguió andando pero por un segundo ella hubiese jurado que había visto un esbozo de sonrisa.  
  
Mientras tanto, Anzu y Yami disfrutaban del día libre paseando por el centro comercial, habían quedado con sus amigos y los encontraron en una hamburguesería con Jou comiendo como loco; era una especie de reunión multitudinaria, Yami había pedido a Yugi que les llamase a todos y nadie habia rehuido la llamada. Solo faltaban Mai y Otogi; el muchacho tenía uan reunión importante de negocios y la chica llegaría de un momento a otro, era solo que era una mujer a la que le gustaba 'hacerse desear' como ella misma solía decir. Ambos jovenes se sentaron y pidieron algo para beber mientras esperaban a la rubia que no tardó en llegar y hacerse notar saltando sobre Jou y dandole un gran abrazo.  
  
"¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó la despampanante duelista haciendo que del susto Jou se atragantara y Shizuka tuviese que darle golpes en la espalda para evitar que su hermano se asfixiase. "Uy, si estamos todos; debe ser algo muy gordo. ¿Qué pasa Yugi?"  
  
"-cof,cof- Mai ya te hemos dicho -cof- que es Yami, no Yugi;" contestó Jou tosiendo aún por el susto.  
  
"Direis lo que querais pero yo le sigo llamado Yugi;" replicó ella molesta.  
  
"Faraón..."empezó Ishizu.  
  
"¿¡Veis?! ¡Ella tampoco le llama Yami!" interrumpió Mai.  
  
"Mai, no seas cria;" reprendió Jou.  
  
"Solo estaba siguiendo tu ejemplo..." todos se echaron a reir menos Ishizu y Shizuka que tenían sendas gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas; una vez se calmaron la egipcia pudo continuar.  
  
"Faraón, parecíais preocupado cuando me llamasteis; ¿qué ocurre? Dijisteis que tenía que ver con vuestro pasado, ¿habeis recuperado la memoria?"  
  
"No;" contestó él pesaroso y las miradas esperanzadas de algunos de sus amigos se fueron al traste. "Pero ayer ocurrió algo que nunca antes me había pasado, al menos que yo recordase... Por primera vez en siglos, un duelo me dió miedo, me dió pavor enfrentarme a ella, fue como si sintiese que no podía ganarle... Que no sería capaz de ganarle."  
  
"¿Qué dices tio? ¡Eres el rey de los juegos!" exclamó Honda entre asustado y preocupado; y no fue el único en reaccionar asi.  
  
"¡Yugi, tu nunca has sentido miedo en un duelo! ¡En la isla de los duelistas te enfrentastes a Panic sin pestañear cuando a mi me paralizó por el miedo!" gritó Mai.  
  
Yami no contestó, la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa que tenía frente a él, recordando lo que sintió el día anterior y lo que recordó o creyó recordar; Ishizu no dijo nada, permaneció callada con la mirada preocupada y perdida. Yami decidió que aquello no era una buena señal.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _¡Otro mas!  
_  
Silencio  
  
**Mei:** _¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? O.o  
_  
**Dai:** _¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¬¬  
_  
**Mei:** _¿Uh?  
_  
**Yami:** _Lo dejas siempre en lo mejor  
_  
**Mei:** _Asi me aseguro de que lo lean :)_  
  
**Yugi:** _Vaya con Dai, esta que no para; ¿en el proximo se enfrentará a Seto?  
_  
**Mei:** _Nah, para eso aun le falta XDDD_  
  
**Todos:** _¬¬  
_  
**Otogi:** _¡Oye! ¿Y por qué yo aún no he salido? ¿Qué pasa con mi contrato?_  
  
**Mei:** _Tu ya saldrás y te luciras tranquilo... ¿Y qué contrato? O.o_  
  
**Otogi:** _Ehm... ¿No tengo contrato? O.o_  
  
**Mei:** _Conmigo no, vosotros haceis esto porque lo digo yo XDDDDDDDD_  
  
**Todos:** _¬¬  
_  
**Yami:** ¿_Y no decías que se ambientaría en Battle City? ¿Qué hace Ishizu aqui si aun no ha salido? ¬¬  
_  
**Ishizu:** _Lo siento, como ya no tengo el collar milenario no vi que había mentido -.-  
_  
**Mei:** _Habrá un Battle City pero de otra forma XDD ¡Y he tomado una importante decisión!_  
  
**Todos:** _Miedooooo... O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _¿Cómo que miedo?  
_  
**Dai:** _Tus decisiones siempre dan miedo. ¿Qué narices has pensado? Hacer que Seto se arruine y tenga que sobrevivir a modo de boy haciendo stripteases?_  
  
**Mei:** _... Buena idea O.o  
_  
**Seto:** _¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!! O.O  
_  
**Dai:** _¿Por qué le daré ideas? ToT_  
  
**Mei:** _No, bueno, lo que había pensado es el tipo de cosas que habrá aqui :)  
_  
**Yugi:** _¿Por ejemplo? :)  
_  
**Mei:** _Pos el romance, habrá yaoi, shonen-ai aunque algo raro XDDD Y las parejas normales :)  
_  
**Anzu:** _¡¿Entonces yo estoy con Yugi?! :)  
_  
**Mei:** _Ehm tampoco es cuestión de que acaben todos emparejados ¬¬  
  
_**Anzu:** _O.o ¿Por qué me odias? ToT  
_  
**Mei:** _No te odio, te he sacado ¿no? Y no te voy a destripar como intenté hacer la otra vez; ¿ves? Te quiero mucho :)  
_  
**Anzu:** _Miedooooo O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _¡Bueno gente dejad algun review por favor! Además si de paso sugerís alguna parejita mejor; yo ya tengo pensadas algunas pero siempre acepto y considero sugerencias ;)  
_  
**Dai:** _¡Venga opinad! ¿Con quién me quedo?_  
  
**Mei:** _No si las tuyas ya estan pensadas las que tienen que decír son las demas ¬¬  
_  
**Dai:** _Pero si dan ideas mejor ¿no?  
_  
**Mei:** _Bueno vale -.- Mientras dejen reviews estoy contenta :)  
  
SEGUID ATENTOS AL CANAL!! _

**Mei:** _Aprovechando que ahora esos no me oyen; ya de paso que dejais reviews votad a ver que os parece la idea de Seto haciendo de boy de striptease :)_

**Seto:** _¬¬_

**Mei:** _O.o Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ -corre-


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes .  
_  
**Notas:** "blablabla" _habla normal  
_  
/blablabla/ _habla telepatica (generalmente de los Yamis y sus Hikaris) o pensamiento_  
  
(blablabla) _recuerdos o flashbacks  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 5**  
  
El silencio se hizo en el grupo, algunos estaban simplemente pasmados ante la revelación de Yami y otros estaban absolutamente enfadados con esas ideas suyas. Ishizu mantenía su expresión preocupada lo cual denotaba que sabía algo, Bakura por su parte miraba al faraón con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, seguramente feliz de que alguien le pusiese contra las cuerdas. La situación comenzó a volverse incómoda y finalmente Mai habló.  
  
"Bueno, ¿y quién es ese duelista que te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza?"  
  
"Es una nueva estudiante en nuestro colegio;" contestó Jou. "Se llama Dai Ayutaba..."  
  
"¿Ayutaba? ¡Yo la conozco!" saltó ella.  
  
"¿La conoces? ¿De qué? ¿De cuándo?" dijo Jou confuso.  
  
"¿Qué sabes de ella?" inquirió Yami esperanzado, quizás Mai supiese algo que explicase lo que le ocurría.  
  
"Fuimos juntas al colegio hace varios años, en la escuela elemental; ya entonces se metía siempre en lios," respondió Mai recordando los viejos tiempos. "Ahora que lo pienso fue ella la que me metió en esto del Duelo de Monstruos; nos encontramos de nuevo hará dos años yo había oído hablar ya del juego pero no le encontraba interés. Hasta que me encontré con ella de nuevo en un momento delicado para mi..."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Kofu; sentada en un banco del parque, una joven rubia lloraba desconsoladamente, habían roto su corazón. El chico al que tanto quería la había rechazado y no conseguía entender porque, habían estado juntos durante años y de pronto el le dijo que estaba cansado, que solo se había acercado a ella para llegar a otra chica que se le escapó de las manos. Por lo que ya no la necesitaba, ni la queria. En esos momentos Mai juró que no volvería a confiar en un hombre, todos eran unos sucios traidores y ella no les necesitaba, seria fuerte por sus propios medios. De pronto un paraguas la tapó de la lluvia y ella levantó la mirada encontrandose con dos ojos rojizos y una joven de pelo largo negro recogido en dos coletas que vestía ropa de chico.  
  
(Hola Mai) dijo la chica con una sonrisa. (¿Qué ha pasado?)  
  
(Ayutaba... Kazusha me ha dejado.) respondió ella bajando la mirada, una parte de ella odiaba a aquella chica pero era consciente de que no era su culpa, de seguro no sabía nada de todo aquello.  
  
(¿Kazusha? Pero si llevabais juntos desde la escuela elemental; os juntasteis el año en que me fui ¿no?)  
  
(Ese es el problema; él se junto conmigo por ti, quería llegar a ti pero te fuistes y mantuvo la farsa esperando volver a verte... Pero no volviste.)  
  
(No me lo creo) Mai la miró duramente, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que mentía? Pero ella le sonreía con compasión. (No me creo que Kazusha se fijase en mi; además, no tendría sentido dado que fui yo quien os presentó ¿recuerdas? El me lo pidio.)  
  
(Entonces, ¿por qué ha dicho que...?)  
  
(Porque es un cerdo cobarde.) contesto la chica del paraguas riendose y metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando una carta. (Olvidale, no vale la pena; toma esto quería dartelo.)  
  
(¿Una carta? Es del juego ese de Duelo de Monstruos ¿no?)  
  
(El Duelo de Monstruos es más que un juego, es magico y ancestral aunque haya resurgido ahora; si juegas conseguirás encontrar tu destino y tu fuerza.) Dijo Ayutaba con una dulce sonrisa. (Esta carta, la 'Dama Arpia' te servirá de mucho; espero volver a verte en algun torneo.)  
  
Tras esto se marcho sin darle tiempo a Mai a reaccionar; la rubia se quedó mirando la carta durante un largo rato hasta que poco a poco tomó una decisión.  
  
--Fin Flashback--  
  
"Ella me dió mi primera 'Dama Arpia' aunque nunca usé esa carta en un duelo, es mi amuleto y esta intacta desde entonces; nunca ha luchado pero su fuerza ha estado conmigo," terminó de contar Mai. "Yo nunca creí en el corazón de las cartas, pero siempre pense que la fuerza de Ayutaba estaba en esta carta y me ayudaba; ahora que conozco a Yugi sé que no solo se trataba de la fuerza de Ayutaba."  
  
"¿Dices que ella dijo que el Duelo de Monstruos era algo mágico y ancestral?" preguntó Ishizu a lo que Mai asintió.  
  
"Siempre fue algo 'rara' y no por su mania de vestir como un chico; en realidad eso era lo menos raro en ella;" puntualizó Mai. "Sin embargo hay alguien que podría deciros mucho más de ella; alguien que la conoce tan bien como ella misma."  
  
"¿Quién?" preguntó Anzu con curiosidad.  
  
"Su hermana pequeña, Tohru Ayutaba;" contestó Mai con una sonrisa. "Solo ella es capaz de adivinar en qué piensa su hermana."  
  
Dai y Seto llegaron al edificio de la compañia del muchacho; ella no dio muestras de sorprenderse ante el tamaño del edificio, lo cierto es que no le sorprendia en absoluto en realidad lo esperaba más grande. Entraron y subieron al último piso donde Dai tuvo que esperar durante media hora a que él arreglase algunos asuntos; mientras esperaba llego un chiquillo de la edad de su hermana, pelo negro y ojos violetas que le miró extrañado.  
  
"¿Mokuba?" probó ella después de un rato de estar bajo la mirada del chaval, lo cierto es que se parecía a Seto aunque fuese en lo de mirar fijamente a la gente que les daba desconfianza.  
  
"Eres... ¿La novia de Seto?" preguntó el crio entre ilusionado y sorprendido.  
  
"¿¡Tengo pinta de ser novia suya?!" gritó ella.  
  
"Pues..." la miró de arriba a abajo antes de sonreir ampliamente. "Creo que si."  
  
Dai intentó responder pero ningún sonido salio de su boca, primero le encasquetaban un duelo con el tipo en cuestión, luego resultaba ser día de fiesta en el instituto y se veía obligada a pasar el día con él, y ahora su hermano pequeño la quería emparejar con él. Ese debía de ser el día de Seto Kaiba porque no conseguía zafarse de su sombra; después de respirar hondo varias veces se encontró con que el crió se había sentado a su lado sonriendole y le había cogido la mano.  
  
"No soy su novia, ni tengo interés en serlo;" soltó la mano del pequeño. "Y dudo que él mismo tenga interés en una novia."  
  
"Pero le vendría muy bien..."  
  
"Yo soy la hermana de Toh-chan;" cortó ella tajantemente; Mokuba palideció un poco y escaneó de nuevo a Dai que empezaba a encontrar eso tan molesto como el que la mirasen fijamente.  
  
"Eso es malo; dudo que mi hermano se fije en un contrincante..."  
  
"Tu estás desesperado por emparejar a tu hermano ¿no?"  
  
"Un poco;" respondió el nerviosamente. "Pero es que le vendría tan bien tener alguien que le distrajera."  
  
"Hay personas a las que es mejor no distraer de sus deberes... Es cruel pero a algunas personas no se les permite enamorarse;" dijo ella con un tono apagado.  
  
--Semi Flashback--  
  
(Se que no debo pero me temo que me he enamorado de ti. Y se que me correspondes.)  
  
(Pero él... No puedo amarte.)  
  
(Ni yo puedo enamorarme de nadie por mi deber.)  
  
(Entonces mejor olvidarlo...)  
  
(Nunca, si él desaparece seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos.)  
  
(Pero... Aunque te amo aún le sigo queriendo y soy su esposa...)  
  
(Lucharé con él por ti.)  
  
(No deberíamos amarnos...)  
  
(Ya estoy harto del deber.)  
  
(Y todo esto ha sido tu culpa, por no ser capaz de aceptar tu deber, por traicionar a tu corazón, por permitirles llegar a este extremo sin intentar detenerles. Tu has causado su destrucción, solo te resta desaparecer y confiar en que los dioses te den la redención.)  
  
(A algunas personas simplemente no se les permite enamorarse. Que Ra me perdone y se apiade de mi alma.)  
  
--Fin del Semi Flashback--  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Wiiiii, esto va mejorando :)  
_  
Silencio  
  
**Mei:** _¿Eh? ¿Otra vez como antes?_ -se vuelve y ve a todos mirando atentos el ultimo flashback-  
  
**Mei:** _¿Gusta? :)_  
  
**Dai:** _¿Semi Flashback?  
_  
**Mei:** _Es que no quiero revelar nada aun. Por eso solo estan los dialogos y no descripciones del lugar o de quienes son :)  
_  
**Seto:** _Empieza a escribir el sexto capitulo de una vez ¬¬  
_  
**Mei:** _Impacientes... ¬¬  
_  
**Todos:** _¡¡¡Escribe!!!  
_  
**Mei:** _Igh, mamaaaaa O.o  
_  
**Todos:** _¬¬  
_  
**Ishizu:** _Entonces... ¿Dai que sabe del Duelo de Monstruos y eso?  
_  
**Dai:** _Yo no se nada O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Es verdad, no sabe nada solo recuerda vagas cosas :)  
  
_**Yugi:** _Eso me suena O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Si es que soy de un original :)_  
  
**Todos:** _Empieza a escribir ¬¬  
_  
**Mei:** _Con que me coaccionais ¿eh? Pues os vais a enterar ahora no diré nada en los proximos 10 capitulos .  
_  
**Todos:** _O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Muajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
_**Todos:** _Miedooooo... O.o  
_  
**Mokuba:** _Dejad reviews por favor :) Y recordad que podeis sugerir parejas tanto yaoi como hetero y si mi hermano hara de boy con striptease o no :) Por cierto, ¿qué es yaoi?  
  
_**Tohru:** _¿Y que es un 'boy'?  
  
_**Mei:** _Algo que aprendereis cuando seais mayores, ahora a la cama .  
  
VAMOS QUE NOS VAMOS!!_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Titulo:**_ Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes ._

**Notas:** "blablabla" _habla normal  
_  
/blablabla/ _habla telepatica (generalmente de los Yamis y sus Hikaris) o pensamiento  
_  
(blablabla) _recuerdos o flashbacks  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 6  
**  
"¿Mi hermano esta en una reunión?" preguntó Mokuba.  
  
"Eso parece;" respondió Dai sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba con aquellos 'recuerdos'? Mejor no pensar en ello; se giro y miró al crio detenidamente. "Oye..."  
  
Kaiba salió de la sala de juntas hastiado de la reunión se suponía que iba a ser corta pero esos cerdos del consejo siempre se las arreglaban para incordiarle; esperaba que Dai no se hubiese ido aunque no le extrañaría le dijo que serían cinco minutos y habían sido más de treinta. Al salir descubrió que no solo no se había ido si no que Mokuba estaba con ella; estubo tentado a sonreír ligeramente cuando las palabras de Dai llegaron a sus oídos.  
  
"Con tanto dinero que tiene tu hermano, ¿cómo es que no te paga un corte de pelo?" Mokuba se quedó palido y estallo en carcajadas justo cuando ella se percataba de la presencia de Kaiba. "Uys, hola Kaiba; estabamos aqui... Hablando..."  
  
"No creo que la largura del pelo de mi hermano sea de tu incumbencia;" replicó él en un tono frio y cortante, lástima que con Mokuba riendose como loco a Dai ese tono y esa mirada no le afectase.  
  
"¡Pero es que parece un quinqui!"  
  
"Un... ¿Quinqui?" repitió Seto confundido.  
  
"¡Si!" dijo ella triunfante mientras Mokuba se retorcía de la risa.  
  
"¡Lo que mi hermano parezca no es asunto tuyo!"  
  
"¿Pero tanto te cuesta comprar un sentido de la moda? A ti también te vendría bien, si;" comentó Dai escaneando a Seto. "Parece que tienes el pelo corto pero lo tienes largo tambien; ¿sabes lo que es una peluqueria? Es que hasta Jou conoce una, aunque sea canina."  
  
Seto fue a replicar pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que la propia Dai se había burlado de su amigo Jou; suspirando exasperado se dirigió al ascensor temblando de rabia, aunque en realidad lo que trataba de hacer era reprimir una sonrisa. Mokuba y Dai corrieron tras él aun riendo y siguieron riendose y chinchandole durante el viaje en la limosina; Seto por su parte aprovechó que ella estaba ocupada chinchandole y le dedico otra de sus miradas atravesadoras ahora que ella no se daba cuenta para protestar.  
  
Llegaron a un edificio de pruebas y entraron dentro; Mokuba y Dai ya habían dejado de chinchar a Seto y se quedaron helados al encontrar el juego que Kaiba quería probar.  
  
"¡¡Seto!! ¡¡Es el mismo juego en el que te atraparon la otra vez!!" grito Mokuba asustado.  
  
"Tranquilo Mokuba, no pasará nada."  
  
"¿Atraparon? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó Dai a lo que Mokuba le contó toda la historia de la traición del consejo de la Kaiba Corp; mientras tanto Seto organizaba todo para la prueba pero justo cuando iba a introducirse en la maquina ella le dió un puñetazo alejandole de la máquina.  
  
"¿¡Qué demonios haces?!" gritó él enfadado llevandose una mano a la mejilla.  
  
"¿Y si es otra trampa? Tú ahi no te subes;" dijo ella tozuda.  
  
"Dai tiene razón Seto; no deberías fiarte de ellos ¿y si te pasa algo otra vez?"  
  
"No pasará nada; este es un proyecto muy importante, le ha costado millones a la compañía y quiero verlo funcionar ya;" replicó el CEO tozudamente.  
  
"Entonces si tanto necesitas probarlo dame tu baraja y entrare yo;" sugirió Dai extendiendo la mano con su baraja para cambiarla por la de Kaiba.  
  
"¿¡Tú estas loca?!" exclamó él.  
  
"Esa maquina es tonta ¿no? La unica forma de reconocer a un duelista que tiene es por su baraja; dame tu baraja la usaré ahi dentro y comprobaremos a ver si tenían alguna trampa para ti," explicó ella. "Si pasa algo tu estarás a salvo para ayudarme, no hay nada que temer."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Mokuba es solo un crio y yo no tengo ni idea de estas máquinas si te pasa algo grave ahi dentro no sabremos arreglarlo; esta es la única solución, dame tu baraja," insistió Dai.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damela."  
  
"Que no."  
  
"¡Que me la des!"  
  
"¡Que no!"  
  
"¡¡Dame la maldita baraja!!"  
  
"¡¡Te he dicho que no!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Deja de hacer el burro y dame la baraja!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Deja de hacerte tu la sorda, dije que no!!!"  
  
"Eh; cuando acabeis la pelea de enamorados ¿por qué no probais a entrar los dos?" comentó Mokuba que estaba justo entre los dos jovenes que seguían discutiendo aunque enmudecieron al oír al niño.  
  
"¡¡¡Ya te dije que no era su novia ni estaba interesada en ello!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Deja de buscarme pareja Mokuba estoy bien solo!!!"  
  
"Si, si, lo que vosotros digais... Pero ¿qué os parece mi idea?" insistió el niño.  
  
"¿Y si pasa algo?" preguntó Dai. "¿Sabrás arreglarlo?"  
  
"Claro; tengo aqui el manual que Seto hizo del aparato," contestó el mostrando el libro; Dai miró a Seto quien asintió molesto, entonces ella le volvió a extender su baraja.  
  
"Vale, dame tu baraja."  
  
"¿¡Otra vez?! ¡Que no!"  
  
"¡Que me la des!"  
  
"¡Serás pesada! ¡¡Que no!!"  
  
"¡Vamos a entrar los dos juntos ¿qué mas te da?!"  
  
"¡Si usas mi baraja y hay alguna trampa para mi iran a por ti!"  
  
"¡Esa es la idea!"  
  
"¡¡Pues yo no pienso permitirlo!! ¡Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aqui! ¿¡A que viniste?!"  
  
"¡¡Tu me invitaste!!"  
  
"¡Pues te desinvito!"  
  
"¡No seas crio!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡CALLAROS LOS DOS!!!!" gritó Mokuba histérico y ambos se callaron y le miraron asustados; el niño tomó sus barajas y las cambio. "¡Y ahora los dos adentro y dejad de discutir! Luego dicen que no parecen novios..."  
  
Refunfuñando cada uno se fue a su lugar, Seto y Dai se colocaron en unas capsulas con sus barajas mientras que Mokuba fue al panel de control y dio inicio al juego.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Un capitulo graciosillo para descargar el ambiente... Y vengarme de los que me coaccionaron en el capitulo anterior ¬¬  
_  
**Dai:** _¿Me vas a juntar con Seto?_  
  
**Mei:** _Puede que si puede que no :)  
_  
**Seto:** _No parece que vaya a ser que no ¬¬  
  
_**Mei:** _Uy no lo sabes tu bien ;)  
_  
**Seto:** _O.o  
_  
**Rubia Despampanante:** _Nosotros no hemos salido nada -.- Hey, ¿a que viene lo de 'rubia despampanante'? O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _Es que si no podrían confundirnos; sobre lo de salir, todo a su tiempo, Tohru no acaba el colegio hasta la tarde.  
_  
**Mokuba:** _¿Y por qué yo no estoy en clase?  
_  
**Dai:** _Porque haces pira XDDD  
  
_**Mei:** _Eso XDDDD  
_  
**Seto:** _¬¬  
_  
**Anzu:** _Me ha gustado lo de la baraja, se veían tan monos :)  
_  
**Mei:** _Uys pues si Anzu cree que esos dos hacen buena pareja les separo pero ya O.o  
_  
**Anzu:** _O.o ¬¬_  
  
**Mei:** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
_  
**Otogi:** _Pues como yo aun no salgo pero quiero hacer algo yo me ocupo de decir lo de los reviews._  
  
**Jounouchi:** _¡Dejad reviews colegas! Y recordad que podeis sugerir parejas tanto yaoi como hetero y si Seto hara de boy con striptease o no :)_  
  
**Otogi:** _¡Serás...! ¡Me lo había pedido yo!  
_  
**Jounouchi:** _Menos hablar y más hacerlo ;)  
_  
**Otogi:** _Argh .  
_  
**Mei:** _Venga va en el próximo lo haces tú, ¿si?  
_  
**Otogi:** _ToT  
  
QUE RULE!! QUE RULE!! _


	7. Capitulo 7

**Titulo:** _Mi vida en Domino  
_  
**Autor:** _Mei Asakura  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Yugi-Oh no es mio, si lo fuera no estaria escribiendo esto aqui si no publicandolo en forma de manga y forrandome con ello . Eso sí, Dai, su familia y los demas conocidos que le pueda sacar más adelante si son mios y el que quiera usarlos que pida permiso o se prepare para sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes .  
_  
**Mensajes:** _a kalid -- Dai con falda XDDD Eso me da una idea, gracias ;) Veremos a ver como se las apaña; sobre lo de Dai y Seto con Yami celoso de por medio... Me lo pensaré aunque si que parece lo más probable XDD De todos modos no creo que Dai y Seto casen bien, es decir que combinan bien si pero eso como pareja me parece que no cuaja O.o Y actualizo tan a menudo como puedo y cuando estoy inspirada XDD Tampoco quiero ir muy rápido para ver si alguien se anima a sugerirme ideas ToT  
_  
**Notas:** "blablabla" _habla normal  
_  
/blablabla/ _habla telepatica (generalmente de los Yamis y sus Hikaris) o pensamiento  
_  
(blablabla) _recuerdos o flashbacks  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 7**  
  
La luz del sol golpeaba de lleno en sus ojos, murmurando levemente se los tapó con una mano, ¿por qué no había echado las cortinas anoche? Quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la luz le diese tan de frente, normalmente el sol no se ensañaba con su habitación hasta que estaba bien alto y aun asi nunca golpeaba su cama tan directamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados Dai frunció el ceño, el sol nunca golpeaba su cama directamente y además ella dormía de espaldas al sol y esa luz le golpeaba desde abajo no desde arriba; abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en ningún lugar conocido. Miró a su alrededor con atención, estaba en medio de un bosque, sola, bueno no completamente sola puesto que a su alrededor oía las voces de varios tipos de animales, ninguno de los cuales pudo identificar. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar intentando recordar, había ido con Kaiba y Mokuba a probar un proyecto de juego, y había entrado en el junto con Seto; la chica se tranquilizó, aquello era el juego. Pero ¿dónde estaba Seto?  
  
Continuó caminando, el lugar era bastante agradable, muy verde, con un aire fresco y limpio e incluso un arroyo de aguas cristalinas; y todo parecía tan real, realmente Kaiba había llevado el termino de 'realidad virtual' a un nuevo nivel. Comprobó su baraja mientras avanzaba, seguía siendo la de Kaiba, por un momento temío que Kaiba se la hubiese cambiado de nuevo mientras estaba inconsciente. De pronto un grito infantil y un rugido atrajeron su atención y la chica empezó a correr desviándose de su camino y adentrandose en la fronda; cuando llegó al lugar de los gritos se encontro con un niño, más o menos de la edad de su hermana, siendo atacado por un monstruo. Al fijarse en el monstruo en cuestión Dai reprimió un grito de sorpresa al descubrir que era un monstruo del 'Duelo de Monstruos' concretamente el llamado 'Colmillo de Plata' (1200/800) que se asemejaba mucho a un lobo. El monstruo saltó sobre el crio y el primer impulso de Dai fue lanzarse contra él empujandolo a un lado, la chica se colocó entre el asustado niño y el monstruo y recordó por qué estaba alli; sacó carta y la colocó en un aparato que llevaba en el brazo y que servía para invocar los monstruos. Ante ella apareció el 'Buey de Batalla' (1700/1000) que eliminó al monstruo de un solo golpe; lo unico que quedó de 'Colmillo de Plata' fue una moneda con un cinco grabado en las caras.  
  
Dai examinó la moneda curiosa y supuso que asi era como se hacía dinero en ese juego; matando monstruos, pensó tendría que hablar con Kaiba sobre el valor educativo y de violencia de un juego asi pero recordó que era ella la primera en meterse en peleas cada dos por tres asi que se guardó la moneda suspirando pesadamente. Ella no era la mejor persona para hablar sobre la violencia en las mentes infantiles; se giró para ver al niño y se quedó patidifusa, el chaval en cuestión era idéntico a Seto pero con el pelo azul en vez de castaño y un brillo en los ojos que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la joven.  
  
"Gracias," dijo el niño sonriendo y escaneandola.  
  
"A mandar;" respondió ella secamente, había algo en ese niño que no le gustaba, le inspiraba una extraña sensación de desconfianza, la misma que sentía cuando se encontraba con algún matón que intentaba cogerla desprevenida. Se volvió para marcharse, aún tenia que encontrar a Seto; "Me voy, estoy buscando a alguien."  
  
"¿Buscas a Seto?" la voz del chaval llegó a sus oídos y ella se giró con la mano en la baraja, aquel crio no era normal, era peligroso y por su tono de voz sonaba que algo malo le había pasado a Seto.  
  
"¿Sabes dónde esta?"  
  
"Claro. ¿Te llevo con él?" respondió él con una sonrisa que a Dai se le antojó diabólica y su antojo se le hizo correcto cuando de detrás del crio salió un 'Dragon de Ojos Azules'(300/2500). "No te asustes, no opongas resistencia y no te pasará nada..."  
  
Sin embargo Dai ya había invocado a otro monstruo, el 'Maestro de Dragones' que junto con la 'Flauta de Dragones' invocó a dos 'Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules' que destruyeron rápidamente al que el niño había invocado. Antes de que el niño pudiese hacer nada más, Dai le alzó en el aire sujetandole por la pechera sus ojos estaban furiosos y tras ella los dragones y el guerrero de invocación se preparaban para atacar ante cualquier intento del crio.  
  
"¿Dónde esta Kaiba? Dimelo o tendré que buscarle yo y eso no será bueno para ti;" el crio se limito a darle una mirada airada y ella le asesto un puñetazo tras lo cual él la miró sorprendido. "Me importa muy poco el que seas un crio, dime donde esta Kaiba o te lo sacaré a golpes."  
  
"¡A mi nadie me golpea!" exclamó él pero Dai ya le había asestado otro puñetazo.  
  
"No eres real, solo eres un maldito programa de ordenador asi que no me pienso contener. ¡Dime dónde esta!"  
  
Él la miró con odio pero al poco empezó a sonreir otra vez escaneando a Dai nuevamente; "Si te pones asi... Esta en una ciudad que hay al final del bosque, aunque no se exáctamente donde."  
  
No le creyó pero estaba segura de que no le diría nada más asi que le solto de mala manera y se marcho siendo seguida por los monstruos que había invocado; por un momento pensó en devolverlos a las cartas pero deshecho la idea al pensar que podía estar en peligro. Después de un rato de andar se le ocurrió que podían montar a los dragones y salir de allí volando asi que eso hizo; una vez en el aire se alegró de haber tomado esa decisión, el bosque era demasiado grande para llegar a pie al final en un solo día, se preguntó como era posible que Seto estuviese en aquella ciudad pero supuso que era porque aparecieron en lugares diferentes. Cuando llegó se encontró con que el lugar estaba vacío completamente, hasta que oyó una explosión y la voz de Seto gritando.  
  
"¡Maldita estúpida baraja! ¿Cómo puede alguien jugar con monstruos tan pateticos?" Dai llegó hasta él para encontrarle enfrentandose a un 'Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos'(2400/2000), aquel debía de ser el día de los dragones; Seto la vió llegar con sus dos dragones detrás. "¡Ahi estas! ¡Haz que mis dragones le ataquen, vamos!"  
  
Ella se fijó en los monstruos que Seto tenía invocados; la 'Elfa Mística' (800/2000) y la 'Protectora del Trono' (800/1500) en defensa y el monstruo que acababa de ser destruido parecía ser las 'Elfas Gemelas' (1900/900). Dai se cruzó de brazos molesta, ¡había insultado a su baraja! No pensaba ayudarle, su baraja era perfecta pero él simplemente no sabía como utilizarla.  
  
"No; hazlo tu." respondió ella secamente.  
  
"¿¡Qué?!"  
  
"Tienes las cartas perfectas para derrotarle tu solo; no culpes a mis cartas por tu incapacidad de adaptación;" se mantuvo impasible aun cuando el dragón destruyo a su 'Protectora del Trono'.  
  
Seto estaba realmente enfadado, primero le hacía cambiar las barajas y ahora se negaba a ayudarle, y decía que la culpa no era de su baraja... Ya le enseñaría cuando se enfrentasen después; miró las cartas de su mano ya solo le quedaba una carta para defenderse de modo que tuvo que invocar otro monstruo lo malo es que eso significaba perder su defensa. Dado que Dai no le ayudaría, el CEO sacrificó a la 'Elfa Mística' e invocó a la 'Hija del Mago Oscuro' (2000/1700).  
  
"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó él mirando a Dai molesto por tener que pedir ayuda. "Es demasiado debil para él."  
  
"Usa las cartas de tu mano, bocazas;" contestó ella en el mismo tono. "Mucho rollo con que eres el campeón pero eres incapaz de jugar con una baraja que no conozcas y yo sin embargo me he valido muy bien con tu baraja."  
  
Seto miró las cartas de su mano y cayo en la cuenta de que todas eran magicas para aumentar el ataque, antes no les hizo caso porque los monstruos tenian muy poco ataque pero ahora si tenía sentido usarlas. Refunfuñando Seto activo 2 de las 3 cartas, el 'Latigo Electrico' y el 'Ciber Escudo' dejando a su monstruo con 3000 puntos de ataque; tras esto el dragón enemigo cayó facilmente.  
  
"¿Qué narices te pasa? Se supone que eres el campeón, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta antes de las cartas que tenías?"  
  
'Porque una maldita idiota me traía de cabeza al no poder encontrarla por ningún lado;' penso Seto furioso, ¿cómo había permitido que le pasara eso? Había quedado como un completo idiota; pero se vengaría, barrería el suelo con ella en el duelo que iban a tener. Se arrepentiría de haber entrado en su cabeza de semejante modo. "Se acabo la prueba, volvamos."  
  
Lo siguiente que Dai supo es que estaba despertando en la cabina donde había entrado para poder probar el juego en cuestión, con Mokuba mirandoles preocupado y un Kaiba muy enfadado.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mei:** _Quedó algo raro O.o  
  
_**Dai:** _Pues si, ¿qué pintaba ahi el niño del pelo azul?  
_  
**Mei:** _Todo a su tiempo, esto ha sido solo un avance de algo que pasará mas adelante :)  
  
_**Seto:** _No tiene ni idea de que va a poner ¬¬  
  
_**Mei:** _El que no tiene ni idea eres tu ¬¬  
  
_**Seto:**_ ¬¬  
_  
**Yugi:** _Nosotros seguimos sin salir -.-  
  
_**Mei:** _Ya, ya, en el siguiente salis, pesados .  
  
_**Otogi:** _¿Y yo? :)  
_  
**Mei:** _Tu aún no ¬¬  
  
_**Otogi:** _No me quieren ToT  
_  
**Anzu:** _¿Leísteis los reviews? ¡No soy la unica que piensa que Dai y Seto hacen buena pareja!  
  
_**Dai:** _Entonces no serás la única en morir lentamente ¬¬  
_  
**Anzu:** _O.o  
_  
**Mei:** _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
_  
**Otogi:** _Dejad reviews... ¬¬ por favor... ¬¬ Y recordad... ¬¬ que podeis sugerir parejas... ¬¬ tanto yaoi como hetero... ¬¬ y si Seto... ¬¬ hara de boy con striptease o no... ¡¡Toma ya!!_  
  
**Mei:** _Estupendo Otogi ahora repitelo todo sin pausas y sin el 'toma ya' ¬¬_  
  
**Otogi:** _Es que quería asegurarme de que era yo el que lo decía :) A ver..._  
  
**Honda:**_ ¡Gente! ¡Dejad reviews para que sepamos que estais ahi! ¡Y no olvideis votar parejas y el striptease de Seto!:)_  
  
**Otogi:** _O.o ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -llora desconsoladamente-  
  
_**Honda:** _Por tortuga XDDDDDDDDD  
  
_**Mei:** _Bueno calma que ya tendrás más oportunidades no te pongas histerico...  
  
_**Otogi:** _ToT  
  
VAMOS DE PASEO PI PI PI!!_


End file.
